matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Desert Hunter
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 20.2.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 30 (max 150) (60 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed|cost = *320 *280 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 20.2.0 Desert Camo/Gulf War update. Appearance It is a desert-camouflaged assault rifle with a thick honey hand guard, 30-round magazine and a rail-mounted 4X rail-mounted optical scope with a laser sight placed on one side (specifically opposite to the player side). Strategy It deals very good damage, high fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *Conserve ammo, as it does not have a lot. **This weapon can actually be used in a "Spray and Pray" type manner, but its fairly mediocre magazine capacity does not support this. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor and finishing weakened enemies. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Use its high mobility to your advantage. *Use the 4X scope in engaging enemies in long ranges. *This weapon will remain accurate even in hip-fire, due to its well-rounded nature. *It is a good weapon for finishing weakened enemies. *In dark places, you should use the laser sight sparingly, since you do not want your presence be felt by the enemies near you. *It has a somewhat decent reload rate, but you're better off hiding when reloading. *Circle your target and aim for the head for the best kill time and maximize your damage. *Its high mobility and damage can be used in hit-and-run tactics. Counters *Attack its users from behind while you are unnoticed. *Flee, when you are targeted and then attack. *Attack the user when reloading, but the reload rate is quite fast, so try picking them off as fast as possible. *Strafe around the enemy so you don’t get hit. But this weapon still has a fast fire rate, so be careful. *Remember to keep jumping so it'll be harder for the user to kill you. *It is quite hard to snipe its moving users using a Sniper rifle, so you have to prepare for a hitscan area damage weapon to hit them. *Any weapon that can one shot the user should get the job done. Don't hesitate to fire. *Area damage weapons can easily make short work on its users. *Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. *Even though it is in the primary section, this weapon, like the Secret Forces Rifle and Laser Assistant, can very easily kill you in long ranges. Recommended Maps * * * * * * * * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *The weapon itself is quite similar to that of Killer Rifle due to the overall shape. *This weapon is based from the IWI Galil SAR. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Laser Guidance Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Epic